Bleach Sajins Hidden Heart
by ken.zheng.96
Summary: Sajin Komamura has never shown his mask to anyone except old man yama, but then one day, a new girl and maybe BOY will change the course of his life FOREVER Note, i do not own bleach, this is merely a work of fan fiction, all credit goes to respected creator and owner blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1 Inside the mask

I am Sajin Komamura, I'm the 7th captain of the 13 Court Guards ever since I've been rescued from the slums of District ?. I have been shunned by mankind because of the way I looked, that's right, I AM A WOLF. And because of this, I've given up hope of ever fitting inside society. Ever since then, I made my living by stealing food and clothing from the villagers of district ? and steeling my heart against every anguished wail from each of my pillaged victim. They Loathed me, but I had already lost every shred of my compassion in my heart so I never cared until that fateful day, when someone had finally took me in. I will tell you the tale of how a mutt like me has turned into what I am now. As I was finished with my latest victim and just making off with the goods, an Old man suddenly landed right in front of me. He wore a white robe with the Japanese character 1 on the backside and carried a long wooden staff. He looked at me almost nonathletic and said"My My, what have we here, and where exactly are you running to?". "Get out of my path old man" I snarled "Or i'm going to have to shred you to pieces ". "Really?" said the old man wearily "Well then Mutt I'd like to see you try". I Roared and lunged forward, with my claws extended, and was just about to swipe him when all of a sudden, he disapered. _Where did he go? "_Behind you, foolish child. REDUCE ALL CREATION TO ASH". I whirled around just in time to see his staff turn into a flaming blade. "Scorch the earth TIAMATSU!" A crimson wave of Fire engulfed me and before I could scream, I had blacked out.

_ Sajin.. Sajin... I was on a bank and in front of me, a stone bridge that led to the other side of the bank. And there, on the other side, I saw A woman wearing a lavender kimono sitting by a flowing brook surrounded by gray and white stones, her face was masked by the blooming cherry blossoms branches but yet, I could sense that it held an unnatural beauty. She was tending to a maiden Lily and slowly stroking its petals, giving a small but warm smile. The sun shown brightly and the wind blew gently, causing the slender branches of the sakura to tremble, letting loose a couple of pink petals that danced playfully in the wind. The very sound of the branches sounded like the whispering of a thousand angels, __murmuring in the azure sky. The wind blew even greater this time, sending tremors like water ripples on the grassy meadow. This area... Is this heaven? No, this place, why does it look so familiar? The woman looked up and I saw her eyes were a pale shade of blue, like the color of the pond during springtime. The Pond widened," SAJIN! What are you doing here!?" I prickled my ears, "How do you know my name" "NO, Sajin! Do not cross the bridge no matter what you do! You must go back! GO BACK!" She screamed. "But why, it seems so nice there, why can't I come?" I whispered "If you do so you'll never be able to go back! Go back now, please, I beg you" and she started to sob as she finished those words. I was surprised and saddened by her tears, so I stepped forward, to come to her, to comfort her, to CROSS THE BRIDGE. "NO, do not! I forbid it!" But I ignored those words, as I layed my first step on the stone bridge, the woman stopped crying. She looked at me sadly and said softly "I didn't want to do this but you have forced my hand" She whispered one word so softly that I couldn't hear it but the stones that surrounded her shuddered and STOOD UP. It grew a snout, then a muzzle, and sprouted 4 legs, then finally elongated a bushy tail. It looked at me with its golden eyes and snarled. I stopped in my path, and backed away slowly, but a greater shock had grabbed me. IT WAS A WOLF. The Sun On the other side grew brighter and brighter till I had to shield my eyes from its very blaze. _ I awoke in my barrak with my snout splashed in the face of the merry sunshine that was shining through the window and covered my eyes and squinted. "Not this dream again" I sighed. I had this dream ever since I was made captain of 7th company. It was always the same thing. Old man Yama and him had fought and he lost and the heavenly bridge. I sat up from by bed and grabbed my robes and zanpakto from my bed stool and walked slowly to the to the door where my helmet was hung. I put it onto my head and sighed.

_Here comes another new and Wild day AGAIN. _And I walked out of my room toward the soul society

SO what do you think of my first story so far :D Good, Bad Awful, dont forget im new to this so i dont know how to post comments yet . anyway, the crazy days starting tomorrow and there might be future lemons im not sure. BUT im thinking about having a girl AND a boy fall in love with the captin, THAT im not really sure about yet but plez Rate and comment on my story!


	2. Chapter 2 LOVE AND WAR

hi


End file.
